Mieux se retrouver
by Melaina
Summary: Malentendu... Duo déteste son patron... Enfin, pas vraiment... Pourquoi Heero agit-il comme ça avec lui ? Yaoi


**Titre : **Mieux se retrouver

**Auteur :** Mélaïna

**Sources :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, malentendu, romance

**Couples :** Heero / Duo !! ( Quatre / Trowa mais seulement mentionné.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais je suis toujours d'accord pour payer une location à temps complet de Heero XD

**Note :** Désolée, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour le titre / Et j'aime moyen ce OS, mais bon !

OoOOOooOOOOooOOooOOOOOooOooOoooOOOOO

_Mon patron me saoule. Quoi ? Vous aussi ? ! Ouais bah moi, c'est grave. J'en peux plus, je vais le tuer avant la fin de la journée._

_Personne ne me traite comme il le fait !_

« - Maxwell ! »

« - Quoi, encore ? »

« - Dans mon bureau. »

_Je vais vraiment le tuer !! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore Monsieur Yuy ! Faudrait qu'il prenne des trucs pour arrêter d'être aussi stressé._

« - Le compte-rendu de la réunion, où est-il ? »

« - Je l'ai presque fini. »

« - Le dernier délai était 10H, il est 11H30. »

« - Au cas où monsieur ne serait pas au courant, j'avais quatre autres dossiers à rendre pour la même heure et je voudrais bien vous rappeler, monsieur, que je ne peux pas encore me dédoubler. »

« - Il n'y a pas que toi qui a du travail ici ! »

« - Ah oui ? Pourtant depuis ce matin, il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas une minute à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui ai eu quatre dossiers à faire. Je ne suis pas surhumain ! »

« - Je crois qu'il faut remettre les choses en place. Ici, c'est moi qui décide. »

« - Bah oui, bien sûr. »

« - C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

« - Bon ben, si monsieur n'a plus rien à me dire d'intéressant, je m'en vais continuer mon travail. Merci de m'avoir fait prendre cette pause ! »

Le natté prit la direction opposée de son directeur et retourna à son bureau finir tous les rapports qu'il avait à faire.

_J'suis tellement énervé que je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. En plus, j'ai faim. Et bien sûr, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je n'ai rien eu le temps de prendre. Résultat, je n'ai pas de portefeuille ni rien ! Génial._

Duo finit son rapport à midi et le déposa sur le bureau de son directeur, qui était déjà parti en pause déjeuner. Il lui manquait un dossier à faire, sans compter ceux de cette après-midi, ce qui voulait dire : pas de pause, pas de déjeuner. De toute façon, c'était impossible puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

« - Mr Maxwell ? »

« - OUI ? »

« - J'ai un déjeuner d'affaire dans 30 minutes, pouvez-vous prendre mes appels en attendant ? »

« - Et je réponds quoi ? Bonjour, ici Réléna Peacecraft à l'appareil ! »

« - Ben non, tu notes les rendez-vous et tu dis que je suis absente… »

« - Je suis pas secrétaire, bon vent ! »

« - A ce rythme, je vais tout faire pour que tu partes le plus vite de cette entreprise. »

« - Vous n'avez rien à faire, c'est déjà bien parti. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser travailler… Ce serait gentil. »

Déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à donner ce travail à Duo, qu'elle ne supportait pas, elle partit à son déjeuner d'affaire.

Duo, quant à lui, pestait sur tout ce qui passait. Il travaillait avec acharnement et réussit à finir son travail à la fin de la pause déjeuné. Il commença directement son travail de l'après-midi. Il y en avait moins que la matinée, mais il comptait bien sur son cher directeur pour lui en remettre dessus. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! A peine revenu de sa pause déjeuné, c'est-à-dire vers 2H30, son grand chef s'avança vers lui.

« - Maxwell, puisque je vois que vous avez bien avancé dans votre travail, vous allez m'aider à classer ça ! », dit-il en déposant une pile de dossiers sur son bureau. « - QUOI ? Je bosse d'arrache-pied et je dois faire du travail supplémentaire, c'est quoi ça ? »

« -C'est que votre contrat d'embauche se finit à la fin du mois. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes encore en CDD. »

Duo ne répondit rien et retourna à son rapport. Au lieu de le continuer, il tapa en boucle : « Je te déteste Yuy, je te déteste Yuy, je te déteste Yuy…. »

Alors qu'il écrivait cette phrase en s'énervant de plus en plus, il vit apparaître à l'écran : « Merci. C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? ». Duo, encore plus énervé en voyant qu'il contrôlait tout ce qu'il faisait, répondit méchamment : « Rien à faire, Yuy, je travaille comme je veux, de toute façon dans un mois, ça ne te concernera plus. ».

Il enregistra son rapport en effaçant ce qu'ils avaient écrit et se mit à trier les dossiers.

« - Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. »

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Duo ? », demanda une voix bien connue.

« - Yuy ! »

« - Ah, j'aurai dû m'en douter. »

« - J'peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ? »

« - Encore ? »

« - J'ai pas le choix, s'il te plaît ! Je vous dérangerai pas, Quatrou ! »

« - Oui Duo, tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenue, et ça ne dérange pas Trowa, mais il faut que tu règles tes problèmes autrement. »

« - Merci Quatrounet ! »

« - Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« - Rien. »

« -Duo… »

« - S'il te plaît, Quatre, n'en rajoute pas. »

« - Désolé mais… »

« - Quatre… Je viendrai en fin de soirée, pour ne pas vous importuner. Promis ! »

« - J'ai pas dit ça… »

« - Je dois travailler, sinon je vais être viré, désolé Quatre, je ne peux pas là. On se reparle après, promis ! »

Il fit un sourire rassurant à son collègue et ami et repartit dans ses dossiers.

Il finissait le travail à cinq heures, mais il n'avait toujours pas fini la pile de dossiers et de comptes-rendus. Surtout que Réléna lui en avait rajouté par-dessus. Cette peste était sa supérieure hiérarchique et elle le détestait depuis le début.

Heero Yuy, le directeur de l'entreprise finissait à 5h aussi. Il ferma son bureau et lança un regard vers Duo. Il s'approcha sans dire un mot, en le fixant.

« - Quoi ? », s'énerva le natté qui en avait marre d'être observé.

« - Rien. Juste que le travail doit être fini avant demain, sinon… »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, j'y passerai la nuit s'il le faut ! »

« - Hn. »

Duo retourna à son travail, sans même un regard pour son patron.

_J'en ai vraiment marre de lui. Quand va-t-il arrêter ? En plus avec la tonne de choses qu'il me reste à faire, j'en ai au moins pour 3h de travail. A 8h, tout le monde est parti. Super, je vais rester seul au taff !! Et Quatre est déjà parti depuis une heure… Puis de toute façon, je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas le déranger de la soirée, c'est pas la première fois que je m'incruste chez lui, alors je lui dois bien ça._

Comme il l'avait prévu, il finit de faire tout ses rapports à 8h.

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? J'ai pas de sous et j'ai dit à Quatre que je ne viendrai qu'en fin de soirée. J'ai faim !! Je veux manger ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre demain en espérant que je puisse récupérer mon portefeuille… Moi qui arrêtais pas de manger, ça m'arrive souvent de pas le faire en ce moment… Avant quand je sautais un repas, c'était la mort, mais là… J'arrive à tenir plusieurs jours sans rien avaler à part de l'eau !! J'suis fort… Pff… Quelle ironie !_

Duo ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue.

_Pourquoi tout foire comme ça ? On était pourtant trop heureux au début… Pourquoi rien ne va plus ?_

Sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, il déprima seul dans son coin pendant deux heures durant lesquelles des larmes coulèrent, des papiers volèrent et des cris se firent entendre. « J'EN AI MARRE ! »

Il partit en attrapant sa veste. Par chance, sa carte de métro était dedans. Il était parti tellement précipitamment le matin même qu'il n'avait rien amené, même pas son manteau. C'est pourquoi, en sortant, il frissonna. Il faisait froid et il tremblait.

« - Désolant… », Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Après dix minutes de marche, il entra dans la bouche métro, où il faisait un peu plus chaud.

Il n'y avait que 4 stations avant l'arrêt de Quatre et Trowa, mais Duo s'assit à la première place qu'il vit. Heureusement que la ligne n'était pas trop encombrée à cette heure. Il était exténué et ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Il faut dire que ses crises de pleurs et d'énervement avait mis son moral à zéro, mais l'avait également épuisé.Après 20 minutes de marche dans le froid, il sonna à l'appartement de ses deux amis.

« - Duo ! Tu sais que tu pouvais venir plus tôt. »

« - Non Quatre, j'veux pas vous déranger. »

« - Tu nous déranges pas. », dit Trowa qui arrivait derrière.

« - Merci, c'est sympa. »

« - Bon Duo », reprit Quatre. « Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« - Pas envie. »

« - Duo ! C'est pas une question, c'est un ordre. Tu nous dis tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pas normal que vous vous disputiez comme ça. C'était à quel propos ? »

« - Il croit que je le trompe. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Cette semaine, j'avais rendez vous avec Solo. Ca faisait 6 ans qu'on s'était pas vus, alors je voulais en profiter. Je suis rentré vers 2h du matin. Il a rien dit sur le coup, mais… Solo m'a rappelé, le lendemain. Il ne restait même pas une semaine à Paris… Il est reparti ce matin. Donc après le boulot, on s'est pas mal vu ! Je lui ai proposé de lui présenter, mais il ne voulait pas, alors j'ai profité de Solo et on s'est vu tous les soirs. Hier, j'ai téléphoné à Heero pour lui dire que je ne rentrai pas car l'avion de Solo était à 6h du matin, donc je l'ai laissé à 4H du matin à l'aéroport, après je suis retourné chez moi. Lorsque Heero s'est levé, il m'a fait la crise du siècle, en disant que je le trompais… »

« - Mais… C'est ton frère. »

« - Pas vraiment, on était juste dans le même orphelinat… Et Heero est persuadé que je le trompe, résultat, ce matin il a crié, on s'est beaucoup engueulé et il m'a dit que… »

Le natté ne put s'empêcher de laisser une autre larme couler.

_Boys don't cry…_

« - Duo… »

« - Il m'a dit qu'il voulait plus me voir et que je devais me trouver un autre appart… Il a dit qu'il ne m'amenait pas au travail ce matin et que si j'arrivais en retard, il me virait sur le champ. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Quel abruti… », Murmura Trowa.

« - C'est ton meilleur ami, Tro ! », dit Quatre d'un ton accusateur.

« - Et alors ? Il est vraiment idiot ! »

Duo, lui, ne disait plus rien. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin.

« - Et pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de lui expliquer au travail ? »

« - Parce que dès que je suis arrivé, il m'a inondé de travail. Il m'a engueulé parce que je n'avais pas fini alors que tout ce qu'il m'avait donné n'était pas faisable par un être humain normal ! J'ai dû travailler entre midi et deux. Il m'a redonné du travail pour l'après midi alors que j'en avais déjà assez. En partant, il m'a rappelé que je devais tout avoir fini avant demain. »

« - Tu as dit quoi ? »

« - Ben rien ! Je te rappelle qu'il m'a humilié devant tout le monde, toute la journée. Et les autres ne sont pas au courant pour notre relation, je ne pouvais donc rien répondre et juste faire ce qu'il me demandait… En plus, il m'a fait comprendre que je ne finirai pas le mois. Je serai sûrement pas réengagé. »

« - Mais t'inquiète pas, tu sais que ça va s'arranger ! »

« - Là c'est pas pareil que d'habitude. »

« - Mais au final, ça ira ! Il faut que t'ailles lui parler, demain ! »

« - Non. »

« - Duo… »

« - C'est lui, c'est pas moi qui ai fait une connerie là ! »

« - Tu le connais ! Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, tu peux attendre une éternité… »

« - Ben j'attendrai. »

« - Duo, je te le demande en tant qu'ami, vas lui parler. »

« - Mais… »

« - Ou alors je le fais moi ! »

« - Non ! J'irai lui parler. »

« - Merci ! Bon, tu devrais aller dormir, demain tu te lèves tôt pour aller bosser. »

« - Ah, c'est vrai c'est cette semaine que tu es absent… »

« - Oui, on part de demain à dimanche, donc je ne travaille pas jeudi et vendredi. »

« - D'accord, bon je vais me coucher. Merci encore bonne nuit ! »

« - Je t'appelle demain, Bonne nuit ! »

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Trowa, Duo partit se coucher. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain, il se leva alors que le couple dormait encore. Discrètement, il prit une douche en remerciant Quatre qui avait laissé des vêtements de rechange et mangea quelque chose rapidement. Il arriva un petit peu en avance au travail et s'assit directement à son bureau. Heero n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui parler, surtout qu'il devait être discret puisque les autres employés ne connaissaient pas l'existence de leur relation.

Le Japonais arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un regard pour Duo, il entra dans son bureau.

_C'est bien parti, pff…_

Le natté devait aller chercher des dossiers pour commencer à travailler, et ceux-ci se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Heero. Il frappa et entra.

« - Bonjour », dit-il.

« - Hn. »

« - Je viens chercher le dossier de… »

« - Tu sais où ils sont. », coupa le brun.

« - Je… Hier j'ai dormi chez… »

« - Je m'en fou. Je veux pas savoir, vas dormir où tu veux et fais ce que tu veux, c'est plus mon problème. »

« - Je t'ai jamais trompé. »

Les paroles blessèrent le natté qui partit travailler sans un mot de plus. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas la possibilité de passer prendre des affaires chez lui, il n'avait donc pas son portefeuille. Heero devait manger à l'extérieur pour parler d'un nouveau contrat, il rentrait donc directement chez lui.Duo travailla très mal ce jour. Il sentait la rupture venir et il la supportait très mal. Il aimait Heero et ne comprenait pas comment tout ça avait pu arriver et surtout, pourquoi le brun ne le croyait pas. Pour la natté, la confiance était l'un des éléments essentiels d'une relation…

« - Tu travailles tard ce soir encore », dit Hilde, une des dernières employées à partir.

« - J'ai des dossiers à finir », sourit le natté en se forçant.

« - D'accord, à demain et bonne chance. »

Il décida de passer la nuit au bureau. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait nulle part où aller et Heero ne voulait plus lui parler.

Vers 22h, son téléphone sonna.

« - Oui ? »

« - Coucou Duo. Tu vas mieux ? »

« - Oui », mentit le natté.

« - Tu t'es réconcilié avec Heero ? »

« - Oui. »

« - D'accord, j'suis content alors, nous c'est pas mal l'hôtel où on est ! »

« - Amusez vous bien alors, profitez-en.

« - Oui. Je t'appelais juste vite fait pour savoir. »

« - C'est sympa, merci ! »

Après avoir raccroché, Duo poussa un soupir. Il était maintenant obligé de mentir à Quatre.

_Désolé Quatre, j'veux pas pourrir ton week-end et j'ai pas envie de t'inquiéter…_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette situation lui faisait vraiment mal. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il avait faim. Le petit déjeuner vite fait chez Quatre n'avait pas pu lui remplir le ventre. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle le lendemain à Heero. S'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, ni le revoir, il devrait au moins aller chercher ses affaires et son portefeuille.

Duo avait très froid. La nuit, le chauffage était coupé par soucis d'économie et la chaleur s'en allait très vite avec les aérations et les employés qui partaient le soir. Il ne s'endormit pas avant 4H du matin sur une crise de larmes.

Le natté fut réveillé par un bruit de porte. Encore dans ses rêves, il murmura en grelottant.

« - Froid. Pas m'lever. Encore 5 minutes, Heechan. »

Un bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Il vit Heero qui s'était pris la poubelle de son bureau.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », dit Duo sur un ton accusateur.

« - Je suis à mon travail. », répondit le brun sèchement.

« - C'est mon bureau ici. »

« - Mais je suis le patron ! »

« - Ca je l'ai compris, merci ! »

« - Viens dans mon bureau. »

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« - Viens… S'il te plaît. »

« - Ah tiens, on utilise la politesse maintenant ! »

« - Viens. Il faut que je te parle.»

« - Si c'est pour me virer, tu peux le faire ici, même si quelqu'un arrive, tout le monde est au courant

que je vais pas rester. »

« - Suis moi. »

Duo le suivit à contrecoeur. Il avait froid, faim et il était très fatigué. De toute façon, quand le brun avait une idée dans la tête, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Le natté ferma la porte derrière lui, attendant les nouveaux reproches d'Heero.

« - Alors, je pars quand ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Mon contrat se finit bientôt, d'ici là tu es obligé de me garder. »

« - Tu as dormi ici cette nuit. »

« - Pas le choix. »

« - C'est interdit. »

« - Pas grave, je suis déjà viré, j'suis pas à une connerie près. »

« - Arrête ! »

« - De quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je me mette à genou pour m'excuser ? Pardon d'avoir dormi dans ta chère entreprise parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller ! Mon meilleur ami est parti en week-end avec son copain, avec qui il vit le parfait amour, contrairement à moi ! Sinon, de l'autre côté mes parents sont morts, je n'ai pas de famille et… A oui ! J'ai un appart c'est vrai ! Sauf que tu m'as viré de celui-ci en m'interdisant d'y retourner ! »

« - Y'a toujours ton amant, ou l'hôtel. »

« - Tu commences vraiment à me les briser là ! Tu te rends compte que nous ne sommes plus ensemble parce que tu crois que ce que tu veux croire et parce que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ? Je ne t'ai JAMAIS trompé ! Solo est un ami d'enfance, comme un frère. On se connaît de l'orphelinat. Il passe très rarement ici, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu profiter de lui. Je te rappelle que quand ton cousin est venu, je n'ai rien dit et tu as fait EXACTEMENT la même chose ! Puis sinon, pour l'hôtel, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Déjà, j'ai pas mon portefeuille, puisqu'il est chez toi. Et même si j'avais mon portefeuille, je ne suis pas riche comme toi ! Je suis un pauvre CDD bientôt à la rue. »

« - Duo… »

« - Ecoute, tu m'as très bien fait comprendre que tu en avais rien à foutre de moi, alors laisse moi. Fous moi à la porte, laisse moi juste récupérer mes affaires et on en parle plus ! »

Heero ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Je retourne à mon travail. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du brun, il retourna à son bureau. Il avait mal au cœur et apparemment, rien n'allait s'arranger. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Heero comprenne qu'il n'avait rien fait et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Très fatigué, il décida d'aller se débarbouiller aux toilettes avant de travailler. De toute façon, personne n'était arrivé. Il ne savait pas l'heure exacte, mais Heero avait dû venir très tôt aujourd'hui. Il se mit face au lavabo ses mains posées sur celui-ci pour se soutenir et se regarda dans la glace.

« - J'ai l'air d'une épave. », murmura-t-il.Son estomac lui faisait mal tellement il avait faim. En plus, la nuit dans le froid ne l'avait pas aidé. Il savait qu'il était malade et sentait que la fièvre était bien présente. Il se toucha le front en soupirant. Il était bouillant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'observait, il sentait que sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. Ne voulant pas aggraver les choses, il tenta d'allumer le robinet, mais son geste fut de trop, et il s'évanouit au sol.

Il se réveilla doucement, avec un mal de tête très fort.

« - Ah, tu te réveilles. », dit une voix qu'il connaissait.

« - Docteur ? », murmura-t-il faiblement.

« - Oui, vous êtes malade, il faut que vous vous reposiez. »

« - Je... », commença-t-il sans arriver à prononcer la suite.Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne savait pas où il était et encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé. Il essayait de s'en souvenir mais la fièvre reprenait le dessus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se souvint de tout : Heero, la dispute, la nuit à dormir sur son bureau, le froid, la dispute, les toilettes… Et puis là apparemment, il s'était évanoui.

Duo tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y arriva pas tout de suite. La lumière lui faisait mal et amplifiait son mal de tête.

« - Où ? »

« - Oui ? », questionna le médecin qui effectuait à nouveau des tests sur le malade.

« - Chez vous. »

« - Chez moi ? »

« - Oui, Heero m'a appelé en urgence. Je suis venu vous examiner et on vous a transporté ici. »

« - Heero ? »

« - Il était très inquiet. »

Duo, encore dans le brouillard, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« - Il est où ? »

« - Il est parti chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Le natté était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, même s'il était très fatigué et qu'il avait mal partout.

« - Je vais lui expliquer pour les médicaments. Soignez vous bien et pensez à bien manger surtout. »

« - Au revoir, docteur. »

Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Heero. Il avait appelé son médecin, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout était réglé entre eux. Il l'avait peut-être fait parce qu'il y était obligé. Il entendit des voix mais ne pouvait entendre leurs paroles. Enfin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et le médecin partit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Heero montait les escaliers. Avant que celui-ci n'entre dans la chambre, le natté tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la réaction du Japonais.

« - Duo ? »

« - Hum. »

« - Il faut que tu prennes ces médicaments. »

Le natté se retourna et vit plusieurs médicaments préparés.

« - Ca c'est pour faire baisser la fièvre, ça pour empêcher le mal de tête. Après tu as ça pour dormir et des vitamines avec un complément alimentaire. », expliqua Heero.

« - Merci. »

« - Je te laisse tout ça. Prends les bien, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Duo prit ses médicaments mais il avait peur de la suite des événements. Heero ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que leur relation s'arrangerait.

Heero arriva avec un plateau à nouveau, mais cette fois avec de la nourriture.

« - Le médecin m'a dit que ton état était aussi dû à ton manque d'alimentation de ces derniers jours. Tu n'as pas mangé ? »

« - Pas mon portefeuille. »

« - Mais… Et Quatre ? »

« - Pas envie de l'inquiéter, ni de le déranger, alors je n'ai pas manger avec lui et Trowa. »

« - Pff… Duo… Je… »

« - J'allais pas faire chier les autres avec mes problèmes. De toute façon, c'est passé. »

« - Excuse-moi… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je… Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi… Je ne t'ai pas cru, je t'ai pas laissé le temps de vraiment t'expliquer, ni même de prendre ton portefeuille ou ton manteau. J'ai même pas pensé que tu n'avais nulle part où dormir. Je sais que tu tombes facilement malade et que ça peut être grave, et même avec ça, je t'ai laissé t'en aller… Je t'ai fait du mal avec mes paroles et mon attitude… Je suis vraiment désolé, Duo. Je ne te mérite même pas. »

Il finit ses paroles en baissant la tête légèrement Il était déçu par lui-même et s'en voulait énormément. De son côté, Duo savait que le plus dur maintenant serait que Heero se pardonne à lui-même et non que lui le pardonne.

Bien sûr, il lui en voulait encore, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir entendu les excuses d'Heero qu'il sentait son cœur se réchauffer petit à petit. Il avait presque perdu l'espoir que sa situation s'arrangerait alors ce retournement de situation lui faisait très plaisir.

« - Heero… »

« - Hn. Mange, ça va être froid et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. A cause de moi tu as dû te priver de manger pendant deux jours… J'suis une ordure… »

« - Heero… Je… Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, rien d'autre. »

« - Je te fais confiance ! Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma jalousie de reprendre le dessus… Je sais pas pourquoi… Tu me connais, je suis associable, je ne plais pas forcément aux gens par mon caractère et ma capacité à discuter… Alors j'ai eu peur que tu me remplaces, que tu trouves mieux que moi ! Tu es resté tellement de temps avec lui que j'ai cru qu'il t'apportait ce que je ne pouvais t'apporter… »

« - Ben en tout cas, tu t'améliores sur le temps de parole, je t'ai jamais vu autant parler ! », répondit Duo entre deux bouchés de pâtes.

« - Hn. »

« - Tu as raison sur un seul point : Solo m'apporte ce que tu ne peux pas m'apporter… Et c'est l'amitié ! Je ne pourrai jamais être ami avec toi, tu es mon idéal, tu me plais, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois un ami. Solo c'est le contraire, il est comme mon frère ! Comme Quatre ! Tu n'es pas jaloux de Quatre ? »

« - Non, je le connais. »

« - Je t'ai proposé de te présenter Solo, mais tu n'as pas voulu ! »

« - J'étais déjà jaloux à ce moment et j'avais peur de l'être encore plus en le voyant… »

« - Je veux plus que tu me fasses ça, Heero… Tu es le seul que j'aimerai et tu le sais ! »

« - Excuse moi… »

« - Oui mais alors, laisse nous reprendre notre vie habituelle, tous les deux, sans dispute et sans jalousie. »

« - Oui. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, le brun se pencha au dessus de Duo qui était allongé et l'embrassa doucement. Tous les deux sourirent, heureux. Ils avait passé des journées très dures chacun de leur côté.

« - Duo… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je t'aime… Ne me quitte jamais. Je te promet de faire des efforts pour tout. Je ne te laisserai jamais plus dans cette situation et je ferai toujours attention à mes paroles et mes pensées si elles ne sont pas justifiées. »

« - Je t'aime Heechan. Je te fais confiance, fais moi confiance. »

« - Oui, en attendant, finis ce que tu manges et dors, tu as besoin de repos. »

« - Tu travailles pas ? »

« - J'ai pris ces deux jours de congé. Il faut que je m'occupe de toi et on a du temps à rattraper. »

« - Merci. Heechan ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Viens dormir avec moi. »

« - J'arrive, je vais tout poser dans la cuisine et je viens. »

Il ferma les volets pour que Duo puisse dormir dans le noir et partit avec les plateaux pour les poser dans la cuisine. Il ne rangea pas, il voulait juste sentir Duo contre lui et rattraper ces deux jours perdus.

En entrant dans la chambre, le natté somnolait déjà. Il borda le côté du lit de Duo et s'installa à ses côtés en le prenant dans les bras. Ne pouvant se retenir, il déposa des petits bisous dans son cou. Tout ça lui avait manqué. Duo frissonna de plaisir et sourit en s'endormant.

Heero, lui, mit beaucoup plus longtemps à s'endormir. Il culpabilisait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas cru l'homme qu'il aimait alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait. Il avait fait souffrir Duo et l'avait rendu malade.

« - Tenshi… Je t'aime », murmura-t-il doucement.

Le Japonais déposa un baiser sur le front du malade et s'endormit. Lui aussi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces deux derniers jours.

Il se réveilla avant Duo et se leva pour aller préparer les autres médicaments.

Le natté se réveilla pendant que le brun était en bas.

« - Heero ? », murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. « pas là… »

Il chercha le brun des yeux dans la pièce mais ne le vit pas.

« - Alors c'était un rêve… Je suis malade, mais Heero n'est pas revenu avec moi… »

Il soupira et ramena ses genoux à sa tête en remuant de sombres pensées.

« - Duo ? »

Le natté n'entendit pas l'appel.

« - Duo ? DUO ! »

« - Hm ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Je… Tu… »

« - Tiens, voilà tes médicaments. »

« - Tu… »

« - Tu pensais que j'étais parti ? »

« - Oui… »

« - Duo, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je m'en veux énormément. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire de mal et je ne te laisserai jamais. »

Heero s'assit sur le lit et Duo se rapprocha en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« - Tu m'as manqué. »

« - Toi aussi, Tenshi. »

Le Japonais l'embrassa tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je peux pas vivre sans toi… Pardonne moi. »

« - Je t'en veux plus Heechan. Je veux juste qu'on soit heureux, tous les deux. Et je voudrais aussi que tu acceptes de rencontrer les êtres qui me sont chers. »

« - C'est promis. Dès qu'il veut, Solo pourra venir ici. »

« - Merci ! »

Duo savait que Heero tiendrait ses promesses. Il savait que maintenant tout s'arrangerait.

« - Heechan ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Mon CDD… »

« - Sera transformé en CDI à la fin du mois. »

« - J'ai eu peur. »

« - Je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça, j'étais en colère… »

« - Je sais, mais… »

« - Je n'ai pas d'excuses en ce qui concerne mes actes, mais crois moi. »

« - Oui, je te fais confiance. »

« - Heechan ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Ai shiteru, Tenshi. »

Duo sourit et Heero s'allongea dans le lit pour prendre son ange dans ses bras. Maintenant, tout allait bien et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait se mettre entre eux deux. Toutes les disputes auxquelles ils avaient fait face ces derniers mois étaient enfin fini. Cette dernière leur avait permis de mieux se retrouver.

OoOOOooOOOOooOOooOOOOOooOooOoooOOOOO

Voilà, **fini **!! Bon, j'suis moyennement convaincue de ma fin, mais c'est pas grave !!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Les reviews font toujours plaisir !!

Et j'accepte les critiques !!

Sinon, j'ai de nouvelles fics en cours, mais à part _Est-ce que j'ai le droit, je publierai les autres quand j'aurai fini de les écrire ou alors presque fini si elles sont longues. Comme ça, je suis sûre de pouvoir ne pas faire attendre mes lecteurs adorés ! XD_

_Bizoux à tous, _

_Mélaïna_


End file.
